For Better Or Worse
by wrestlingXkitten
Summary: No one wants the attention of the Scottish psychopath that is Drew McIntyre but Melody finds herself getting his attention and everything that comes with it. Not everyone approves of Drew or his new found interest in her and what goes from something simple turns into much more. As there truly is a meaning behind the saying 'For Better or Worse'. ( Takes place on RAW, April 2018 )
1. Staring Game

**AUTHORS NOTE- SURPRISE! In wake of finally approaching Book 2 of Straight Edge Sister. I introduce my first other story that involves another big RAW star who is pretty talked about. It of course isn't going to be like SES but it takes place in the WWE world and I think it's going to be pretty fun for me to write about. I mean the story is mostly for fun and for me to do when I'm not on SES. Since I'm going to be having more free time, I am going to be writing more so that means more updates from SES and now my official new story. All I can say about this story, is nobody is ready for it. **

**I, do not OWN anything WWE. All the superstars and everything with WWE, belong to Vince! I only own my story plot and characters that I make up along the way.**

**My OC Melody, will be played by none other then Selena Gomez. **

**I also own my other characters, Samantha ( Sam ) who is played by Emily Osment. A****nd Kaz, who is played by Frankie Grande.**

**I hope people enjoy this one. **

**Leave a review, fav, and follow, if you want to see more!**

* * *

_**~For Better Or Worse~**_

**Chapter One**

"Ugh!" I let my head fall back after reading the lists for tonight. "Why do I get stuck interviewing the crazy people after matches? Can't it ever be the good guys. Charly switch with me." I wave my pape, and reach for hers.

"Oh-no, sister." Charly moves her paper from my reach. "I got them last week Mel. It's your turn!"

"Bull crap." I muttered.

"Language." Charly gasps, hand over her chest.

I glared at her out the corner of my eye.

"Okay, okay, I know I'm late. Nobody freak out." Kaz walks in wearing his sunglasses, dragging in his makeup bag and suitcase. He puts it on the table and starts to set his station up. "My alarm did not do it's job, the chick at my Starbucks got my order wrong, and I should have sued that hooker."

Charly eyes widened with her jaw dropped.

"Well, hello to you too beautiful." I say just as shocked as Charly was. We know Kaz put the A in attitude and B in bitch fits but today was surely not his day. "I guess your trip here wasn't smooth?"

He snatches his glasses off and turns to us, hands on his hip. "If I tell you extra whipped cream, Melly. What are you going to give me?"

I stammer a bit. "I-I, uh would give you the extra whipped cream."

"Thank you!" He rummages back through his bag. "Ugh, I should have ran through that Starbucks but lucky for them I had to be here. I didn't even take the coffee, I just had to leave before I dragged her out the drive-thru window. I was beyond disgusted by that and her attitude. Because according to Ms. Tracy, I never told her extra whip and she proceeds to argue with me about it. Instead of arguing with me, put the extra whipped in the cup bitch!" I bit my lip with a slight snort to avoid laughing. "Who hired her?" He questions, he shakes his head. "I'm writing a letter. I swear to god, all of the unprofessional in her. I was this close to snatching it out of her. I wanted to snatch that, and her cheap extensions she got from Ebay. She said they weren't, but I-" he points steadily in his chest, nodding. "oh I saw the truth!"

"We have to talk about your anger issues Kaz because...damn." Charly shakes her head.

"Who has anger issues?" Samantha walks up, she sees Kaz and holds her hands out running to him excited. "Aww Kaz's back!"

Kaz stops her with a hand. "Uh-uh, not now Malibu Barbie."

Sam jaw dropped. "Rudeness." Her hands go to her hip. "What is with you?"

"Someone didn't get his coffee or his coffee order right." I look back down at my papers and flip through them.

"Are you serious?" Sam brows knot together, she looks back to Kaz. "Is that what your itchy attitude is for?"

"It's-not-a-itchy-attitude!" Kaz stomps as he whines. "I ask one thing from this dictated world and I can't even get that."

"Kaz." Sam says sternly. "Seriously?"

"What?"

Charly looks back. "Look, if it makes you feel better we can go get some after work. My treat."

His eyes went to slits. "Excuse you? Do you not see how emotionally affected this has made me? I am not some cheap hoe like Sam-" I look up wide eyed.

"Whoa!" Sam eyes widened.

"-you can't just buy my emotion change."

This. This really escalated very quickly.

Charly rolled her eyes. "Good lord man."

"I am not a hoe! Can we address that?" Sam questions, she looks at us. "Melody say something!"

Oh no. I wasn't being dragged in this one.

I held up a hand and shook my head showing that I was out of it.

"Unbelievable." Sam throws her hand up. "You take that back right now!" She points back at Kaz. "Don't you take your no caffeine rage out on us. We didn't do anything to you."

She was right, without caffeine in him, Kaz reminded me of my mother going on her rampage in the mornings when she found out it was no more coffee in the house. I swear that crap is worse then drugs!

Kaz sighs. "I know, I apologize. It's the lack of caffeine. You guys know I shouldn't really talk unless I have it."

"You're forgiven." Sam nods. "I can go get you some from catering if you really want."

"Don't even trip about it." He waves it off. "I got somebody on the 9-1-1 bringing it later." Kaz sighs. "Alright, who's stepping foot in the chair first."

"I'm going to need you to get that coffee first before you put any makeup to my face." Charly shakes her head. "Last time that happened, I came out looking like Cruella."

"Drama Queen much?" Kaz brows furrowed. "Now-" he holds up a hand. "granted, it was the wrong foundation. But you never looked better." Charly glares. "The blush probably over did it."

"It wasn't just the blush Kaz!"

"I make it my job to get you beautiful and this is what I get?" He scoffed. "Ungrateful."

"How does that make me ungrateful?" Charly raises a brow.

"I did not say you were ungrateful." He points.

"What did you say?"

"I said, un-hateful. You gotta learn to love yourself girl!" He snaps his fingers.

"Mmm." Charly eyed him. I know she was for sure not buying that. "Yeah, okay."

"Bitch." Kaz coughs, he scratches his head, looking off to the side. Her glare snapped back at him from the side making him smile and give a cheerful wave.

I put the paper down with a sigh. "I'll take one for the team. Besides, we'll be up soon." Kaz sticks his tongue out at Charly who rolls her eyes and goes back to reading. "You two are ridiculous."

"That's her." Kaz scoffs.

Sam took my seat next to Charly. "So, how was your vacation Kazy?"

"Amazing." He sighs full of amazed relief. "Oh my gosh." Kaz groans. "I almost never came back. It's something about the air in the islands. One of a kind. I think I met my soulmate while I was down there two." He unravels his flat irons.

"Oooh!" Charly and me chime together.

"Knock it off." He giggles.

"So, what happened to the mystery guy? You got his number?" Sam asks.

"Unfortunately, no." He sighs.

Sam smile dropped. "Aww, why not?"

Kaz pouts. "He was married."

Ouch! I guess that would put a quick end to that whole 'Love at first sight' thing people always talked about.

"Aww Kaz, I'm sorry." Sam attempts to mend it. "There is a lot of unmarried ones still left-"

"Sam the marriage didn't upset me." Kaz said. His lips turned down into a frown.

All three of us was confused on that note as we all shared the same looks.

Sam decided to ask. "Then what was it?"

"He still liked to drive chevy's."

My jaw dropped. "Kaz!"

"What?" His tone was innocent, like he didn't know what he did wrong.

"That was your big issue?" Charly tone raised. "He was married. But the big issue was that he liked Chevy's?"

"Um, yes." Kaz scoffed, offended and all, he put a hand on his chest. "Do I look like a chevy kind of guy to you?"

Good. Lord.

Sam scoffs. "Hoe." Charly and myself snicker at this. "Gold digging, hoe."

"Watch it hefer." Kaz points his makeup brush at her. Sam rolled her eyes at him. "Now let me get you two beautiful before the rush comes in. I'm going to need a miracle for this shit."

"Kaz!" I look up. Kaz bites his lip. "Let me guess? Coffee." He nods his head, I shook mine.

"You know I'm trying to get help for it Melly." Kaz starts with my hair. "I'm thinking messy curls. It's going to work with the dress."

"I'm with it." I nod.

"Settled." Kaz claps his hands together and rubs them. "Lets make some magic. Not going to be hard with you, my babe got skin sent from the gods." He pinched my cheeks, I smile and playfully snatch my face away. "Charly on the other hand." Kaz looks back at her and makes a sound. "Whew, child. What a project."

"You got one more time." Charly rolls up her scripts and points it at him. "Keep acting bitchy and you will get beat like one."

"Well." Kaz scoffs in offense. "Somebody is in a mood. This is why your single, you're WAY too aggressive." Charly jaw dropped as she continued pointing it at him, unable to get the words out. "Such uncalled for anger."

Charly stammers. "B-But, you...and you just-"

"Just let it go hun." Sam lowers Charly's arm, slowly shaking her head.

I snicker at them and shake my head.

My name is Melody Snyder, I am a journalist that is currently working for WWE, and this was my every day life. Other Superstars were down not to far from us getting their hair and makeup done for the show as well.

Me and Charly both were journalist but currently backstage interviewers for WWE and was working our way up when it came to doing more with broadcasting. I had arrived two years after Renee Young did and when 2016 came, along came Charly and ever since then, the two of us had been attached to the hip along with Sam. I helped Charly out when she needed it but honestly she didn't. The two of us and Renee had been working our buts off since being here. It was 2018, me and Renee had our own shows on the Network, but since she was getting more busy with doing commentating and trying to break down the door there, I had become the only one with the show on the Network now.

Charly was still doing the backstage interviews but was starting to do more into ring announcing and getting a lot of screen time as well since she became a fan favorite with me and Renee. It was safe to say that three of us pretty much had things on lock backstage when it came to that. I loved doing all shows in WWE, mostly NXT. I had even stayed down NXT in 2017 and traveled with them for a while before coming back to the main roster and meeting back up with my crew for the beginning of the new year.

Our crew was simply, myself, Charly. Then there was the best friend in the entire world, Samantha ( Sam ), she was one of the medical doctors that was there for the wrestling talent. Me and Sam had came here together and then we both had met Kaz in 2015 when he became a permanent MUA and hairstylist for the female talent and even the men. Yes the men too. Trust me, you would be REALLY surprised how many guys I saw sit in his chair for makeup. The Miz being one of them but that's a story for another day.

I wouldn't say that each person had somebody personal that they went to but me and Charly basically had ours. We have been doing it so long that it became a habit and to be honest I wouldn't trust anybody else but him around my face or hair.

It was a fun job to have and I had grown a lot from being here so long. A lot of the girls backstage were nice, some not so much, others stuck on their high horse, but I ignored them and stayed close to the little crew I had. It may have been just us four around there but we had our fun all the time with just the four of us alone and we were okay with that.

Picking up the remote, I turn the flat screen on and watched RAW, as it had already started.

"Alright!" Curt stomps his cane on the ground. "Up-up, I have to make sure my money maker is straight. Melody get out of Kaz's chair."

Then there was Curt Hawkins, our pain in the butt but still a good friend overall.

"Like hell. I just sat down Curt!"

"Well now you're just getting up." Curt stabs his cane to the ground. "So don't let my foot kick you on that round behind as you hop out the seat." My jaw dropped. He was actually serious. "Come on Melody. I don't have all night and I had an appointment."

"You do not." Charly argued.

"Yeah." Sam gives Curt a funny look. "Who would give you a-" He snatched his picture out his wallet with a cleared throat and showed the back to her as it read, KAZ chair Appt 8:20.' Sam eyes squinted as she read it. "Oh. Well that's new."

"Since when do you do appointments?" I look back at him.

"Since he promised to bring the goods. You got it?" Kaz asks.

Curt hands over a starbucks coffee with a lot of whipped cream on the stop. Kaz grins with an excited little jump as he took it and his straw from him.

He looks at me. "Okay, out the chair."

"Kaz!"

"Melody it's only going to take two minutes." Kaz ushers me up. "Come on, scoot it." I got up with a groan and lazily leaned back against the table. "Your the best. Come on Curt." He sipped his coffee, patting the chair.

"Wow." Charly shakes her head. "The things you do for caffeine. How do you sleep?"

"Unlike you, probably with a man." Kaz nods.

Charly eyes widened. "Wha-"

"Nice." Curt fives him.

"Don't you high five that!" Charly wacks his leg with her paper.

"Ouch! So violent." Curt rubs his leg. "I see why your single."

Kaz giggled as he sipped through his straw. "Hm!"

Sam shakes her head. "Curt, why do you even need makeup anyway?"

"I was surely about to ask that." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"I'm not getting makeup. I am enhancing my beauty more." Curt rephrased.

"That is definitely another way of saying I'm wearing makeup." I nod.

"Hush." Curt points.

"Hold on here. You don't even have a match!" Charly just remembered. "So why do you need the makeup if you are not going to be on camera."

"For your information. I do." He points. "Kurt Angle himself gave me one. Who wouldn't? Do you know how big my losing streak is?" The three of us look at him crazily. "It is the biggest thing in WWE. My name is in the books, unlike the three of you."

"Mans got a point." Kaz nods.

"He has no point." Samantha quickly said.

"Who is proud of a losing streak?" I stress, open handed. "I-I can't." I put my hands up and turn my attention back to the flat screen to watch RAW. "Ridiculous."

"I still can not believe Hardy and Bray are a team." Charly slowly shakes her head, she glanced at the TV. "Like are we not going to address the weirdness in this?"

"I would but I'm afraid to." I said honestly. "First of all. I'm still not over the way Dolph debut last week during the shake up. Bringing McIntyre with him, like really? Come on now. Then you attacked Titus World Wide from behind? That's such an ass move."

"I agree." Sam watched the TV. "I don't know what's worse. Those two a team, or Curtis Axel and Bo trying to find somebody to latch onto as a leader now that Miz is on Smackdown."

Charly lowers her papers in her hand. "I-Is that why I saw them wearing Seth Rollins shirts earlier?"

"They could always be on my team." Curt stretches up out of the chair. "I'm always looking for some great people to take to the top."

Was he really still not aware of his losing streak?

Sam tore her attention to the side. "To the top of where?"

"Did I say it was going to be question and answer session after I spoke?" Curt brow raised. Sam eyes widened and puts her hands up in defense as if saying 'Excuse me' and looks back at the TV. "Thanks again, Kaz." He looks at himself in the mirror.

"No problem hun, thanks for doing the coffee run." Kaz waves it off. I sit back in the chair as he starts back where he left off. "I for one thought Dolph was done with WWE if you ask me. I stopped being a fan ever since he stopped showing off."

"You mean ever since he stopped shaking his butt on stage?" Charly smirks.

Kaz nods. "Yes, ma'am. But it's cool, as long as Balor keeps coming down and stretching himself out on the apron like that against those ropes. The hole is filled."

"Pervert." I scoff.

"I deserve happiness to you know!"

I was not trying to hear that. Kaz was being a pervert and he knew it.

"You know Melody, you're looking really good." Curt nods his head. "Highlights?"

I stare at him and give a small sigh. "What do you want Curt?"

"Nothing. I can't just come and talk to one of my favorite girl back here and give her a compliment?" Curt smiles.

All four of us give him looks.

"Don't trust that." Charly points.

I shook my head. "I don't, what do you want?"

"Okay, okay, I need to travel with you guys for this week. Me and Drake Maverick got into a fight and I am not driving miles with his bull crap." Curt shakes his head. "At least I'm used to the three of you and your bitchy attitudes and Kaz without coffee."

"We're used to yours to." Charly fake smiles.

"Come on, please." Curt begs. "I'll sleep with one of you. I won't even be picky, anybody will do. Although I prefer Charly."

"Not happening!" Charly says with horror. The thought of sleeping with Curt wasn't a good image for her and her face told it. "And why me?"

"You have that look." Curt winks. Charly eyes widened, me and Sam looked at him crazy. "You know what I'm talking about.."

"No, no I don't, and I don't want to!" Charly points. "Ugh, that visual is in my head." She covers her face. "I'm going blind."

"Visual huh?" He nods his head up with a smile. "I look good naked don't I?"

Kaz laughs.

"No!" Charly says with disgust.

"We don't want to sleep with you, Curt." I said, trying to stop this madness. "Ever."

"I bet a couple of guys sung that song to three of you a lot." Curt nods.

My jaw drops. "You know for somebody who wants to travel with us your butt is surely not putting yourself in good graces."

"Well I know you guys are going to say yes." Curt shrugs. "You love me to much to say no. Kaz would let me."

Kaz shrugs. "Don't see why not."

"We do." All three of us say.

"And who in the hell told you that bald face lie that I like you?" Sam bluntly asks. "I tolerate you."

"Whoa, whoa, you tolerate me?" Curt puts a hand over his chest. "But yet, you date something like Drake Maverick?" Curt asks. "That is so wrong. I knew you and Charly standards were low but this is just a mess. You two don't even know good taste in men anymore."

"Do not bring Drake back up to me." Sam points. "That ended months ago."

"And how the heck did I get dragged into this?" Charly questions.

Curt scoffs dramatically. "Ended months ago my butt, you still love him. I hear it all in your voice."

"I barley dated him for a year!" Sam threw her hands up.

"You made it to twelve months though." Kaz points.

"Who cares!" Sam groan. "Where's the love from twelve months for him?"

"Oh it's there," Curt nods his head slowly, he looks over to his left. "-and Charly you should already know why I dragged you in it." His eyes went to slits. "I raised you better."

"You did not raise me." Charly tells him. "And what are you talking about?"

"What does CWWE stand for Melody?" Curt looks back at me.

My brows furrowed. "Uhh, I'm not sure. What does it stand for?"

Curt smiles. "Charly-Walking-With-Elias."

I covered my mouth to hide my laugh but Kaz didn't hold his back.

Charly jaw dropped. "Are you serious right n-leave me alone Curt!"

As if things couldn't get more worse, Elias came on the TV in the ring.

Curt turned and looked at the TV, he fake pouts. "Oh, no. Charly. I spoke to soon." Charly raises a brow as her eyes narrowed back at him. "You need a hug?"

"For what?" She blinks.

"It's okay to cry babe." Kaz nods. "Tissue is in the bag and I got mascara to touch you up. Just let it out."

Charly looked back at the TV to see Elias who got interrupted by Bobby Roode. "Is that what your-really you guys! Leave me alone."

"Let it out, hun." Kaz says. "I know it's just sadness turned to anger."

"That was a year ago." Charly groans, her head falls back.

"In my defense. I told you not to walk with him." Curt shrugs. "But did you listen? Nope." Charly rolled her eyes. "You didn't listen to me. You walked with Elias, you walked with him right in his bedroom and into a relationship. Shame on you." Curt shakes his head in disappointment. "Now, what did we learn?"

"That you are stupid." Charly brow raised.

"Don't you insult me to hide your pain over there." Curt points. "To be honest, I told you as a friend that those guitarist will always dump you."

Kaz nods, curling my hair. "So did I."

"For the last time." Charly wacks Curt shoulder repeatedly with a rolled up magazine. "I-did-not-get-dumped!" Curt rubs his arm from the last hit. "It was a mutual break up."

I shake my head and took a sip of my water on that note.

"Just admit it. Listen, it is alright to admit that Elias no longer wanted to walk with you." Curt placed his hand on her shoulder. "You strummed his guitar with your legs for the last time." I choked on my water with a slight cough. "No encores Charly, we get it."

"Your about to get it Curt." Sam nods.

Charly glares. "I swear he is. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that we both chose to end things."

Kaz muttered. "Not what we heard."

"What did you two hear?" Charly brows knot together.

Curt clears his throat. "Well, according to both our sources."

My brows furrowed together. "Sources? I can understand Kaz, but what sources do you have Curt?"

Curt gives me a long stare. "Shut up."

"Well." I huff.

"Now, before I was so rudely interrupted." Curt says, giving me a look. I rolled my eyes and focused on my phone. "I heard from Ruby who heard from Sarah, who heard from Liv, who heard from Nia, who got told by Tamina," I slowly look up and had my brow raised. "Who was informed by Mickie and Alicia, who received it from Alexa Bliss, that for a fact!" Curt points to Charly. "Elias dumped you."

"Curt, that is way too many freaking sources to get that small bit of information from. And better yet, why are any of you even discussing me?" Charly asks a good question.

"Well excuse me for trying to get the inside of what people are saying about you guys behind your backs." Curt hands went to his hips. "I swear, I don't think you three appreciate me enough."

"One, we don't care what they say." Sam tells him. "And two, why would appreciate stupid?"

"This, this is why you're single yourself." Curt motioned a opened hand at her. "All of that negativity. Screams lonely woman and you wouldn't be lonely if you-"

"Don't." Sam point.

"If she what?" Kaz asks.

Sam threw her hands up. "Why would you-Kaz!"

"I was curious, I'm sorry!"

"If she just gets laid by somebody. Considering her and Drake are going through a rough patch." Curt sighs.

Sam frowns. "Uh, no. It is a break up not a rough patch. Charly helped me figure out what was best for me and Drake Maverick is not it."

"Why the hell would you take advice from a future cat woman?" Curt asks.

Charly jaw dropped. "I am not a future cat lady!"

Curt brow raises. "Charly?" He scoffs. "Come on now."

"I am this close to just beating you." Charly makes a space between her fingers.

Curt laughs it off. "Listen if this is about this Elias thing. Me and Kaz warned you not to walk with the guy."

Kaz sighs. "Warned her three times."

"Again, it was mutual and two it was a year ago!" Charly threw her hands up. "Stop talking about him. I do not care what that man now does with his life"

"That's what they all say to hide the heartbreak." Kaz says to me, Curt nods in agreement. All I could do was shake my head as Charly glares at them. "You know I'm here for you." Charly rolls her eyes. "I know what will make you feel better to. Do you want to go steal his guitar after the show?" Sam palmed her face.

"Sell it on E-Bay." Curt nods his head.

"Yeah." Kaz chuckles.

"No!" Charly eyes widened. "What is wrong with you two?"

"Nothing is wrong with us." Curt shrugs. "Revenge is revenge. He broke your heart, you steal his guitar. Fair game."

Sam, Kaz, and myself snicker.

"He is not funny." Charly points at us.

"Your right." I fight my giggle. Sam covered her mouth and Kaz bites his lip with a snicker.

"So stop laughing!" This made us stop but still smile at her. Charly groans with an eye roll. "Ugh, Curt I swear." She turned back to look at TV.

"Mmm-mm." Kaz shakes his head. "Now she can't keep her eyes off that screen. I see that look."

"What look do I have?" Sam was confused.

"A look of regret." Kaz says.

Curt sighs. "I can see why. He was the Justin to her Selena."

"Didn't they break up?" Sam looks back.

"Brad to her Angelina."

"I could have sworn they almost got a divorce or did get one." Kaz brows knot together.

"Blake Shelton to her Miranda Lambert."

"Okay, they are definitely divorced and he married Gwen Stefani." I said.

"Bobby to her Whitney."

"Okay, now you know that's just not right." Sam points at him.

"He is none of those guys and the only thing I have in common with anything you just said is that the relationship eventually sunk." Charly said. "Sunk proudly, to the bottom of the damn lake where it will stay."

"Until it rises again from the great sea." Curt says in a deep voice, rising his hands.

Charly head tilts. "Don't you have to be annoying somewhere else?"

"Not until 9:30." He shrugs, Curt puts his hands up in defense. "But I get it with the Elias thing. Still a fresh wound. I got it."

"I'm going to wound you." Charly points.

Curt grins. "Wound me, for you walking with-" Charly went to pick up the hot flat irons, Curt stops her. "Okay, I'll knock it off! I'll stop!"

Charly puts them down, she rolled her eyes and went back to watching the show.

"I honestly have a serious question." Kaz says, stopping in my hair. "Did he ever bring the guitar to bed with you guys?"

"Ha!" Curt shakes his head. "You know he did."

Charly threw her hands up, this made us all laugh.

"They are not funny!" Charly stresses.

All I could do was shake my head.

Kaz and Curt never had seemed to fail with teasing Charly when it came to her past relationship with Elias and Sam with her small thing with Drake. None of us really had nothing against him and it seemed like him and Charly ended on good terms. They dated for a while and it just didn't work out. I for one wasn't too fond of Elias for her, but like I said, I didn't have anything against him either and he made her happy so I didn't say anything. Sam and Drake on the other hand was just a couple that you just knew it was not going to take long, I mean Sam was so sweet, and Drake Maverick...well was Drake Maverick. Now that was one I didn't like.

Kaz looks down at me."Melody what kind of friend are you? Letting her watch a match with the ex man she loved."

"How did this end up being my fault!" I look back.

Charly frowns. "Kaz so help me. I'll break your MAC collection if you keep it up man."

"Okay, I'm done." He points his comb, and his eyes went to slits. "For now." Charly looks back at the TV. "Notice how her eyes only follow him when he moves." Charly snaps her head over her shoulder and Kaz jumps. "I didn't say anything!" She slowly turns her head back around, he points his comb. "You two see that paranoia." Sam and me both shake our heads.

"How come I get threatened with hot flat irons, and only Kaz makeup gets threatened?" Curt asks.

"It's easy to threaten Kaz." Charly shrugged. "He has too many valuables. You don't have anything."

"Ouch." Curt hand went over his chest. "That cut me deep C-bear. Cut me real bad."

"Not as bad as Elias cut her." Kaz says lowly. "Oh wait, strummed her, my bad."

Curt snickers and low fives him, Charly gives both of them a stern glare.

"Both of you better sleep with one eye open, I swear." Sam nods her head.

A little later; Curt had eventually left and told us he would meet up with us later on.

When I was finished up, Charly had got in and got touched up before being done herself. Sam went to check up on a superstar that was feeling weird after his match.

We walked around with Charly while she did some of her interview segments, but after that we started making our way to catering to get something and watch RAW for a while. Good thing for me is that my segments weren't until later so I had plenty of time to spare.

"I still can not wait until that Roman and Brock match."Charly shakes her head. "I hope he wins."

"Me too." I agreed. "At least you see Roman. How long has Brock been gone?" Kaz sipped his drink happily while humming, I nudged his shoulder. "Hey."

"What?" He stops. "I'm in Starbucks world."

"It can not be that good." I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Kaz gave me the cup. "Sip."

I take the cup but eye him. "Where have those lips been?"

"If I have wrapped my lips around anything or received anything. I would not need this coffee." He points to the cup.

"Point taken." I shrugged and start taking a sip of it.

Charly scoffs. "No, what you do need. Is to be in a padded cell."

Kaz fake laughs. "Oh, ha-ha. You know you really should have just stole Elias guitar but instead you were to busy strumming it with your legs." I choked in mid sip and pulled the drink away as I coughed. Kaz quickly pats my back. "See what you did!"

"You said the crap that involved her choking!" Charly points to me.

"There was choking between you two?" Kaz gasps. "Oooh naughty. I knew you were that type."

I signal them both to stop as I continued to cough and get myself together.

I coughed. "B-Both of you cut it out."

Kaz takes his drink back smiling. "Other then almost losing your life. It was good right?"

I glared. "Delicious."

Kaz was happy with the answer as he gave a smiling shrug.

We continued down the hall; and spotted Curtis and Bo walking around looking for someone. The two of them saw three of us and came over. Charly was not lying about their shirts. I wanted to laugh so hard, the two of them both had on a Monday Night Rollins t-shirt.

"Hey, Melody." Curtis stops in front of us with Bo by his side. "What's up guys." He nods to Charly and Kaz.

Kaz sips and waves a hand, Charly was still staring at their shirt with a raised and confused brow.

"Uh-um." I clear my throat and look away away from their shirts, I chuckle lowly to fight my laugh. "Hey, you guys need something?"

"We're looking for Seth, any of you seen him?" Bo happily asks.

I scoff and laugh a little. "Um, no. Not since way earlier." I scratch my head, and point to them. "But um, what's uh-what is with the shirts?"

"Oh." Curtis smooths his hands down in his chest. "You like them?" I snort but kept it back, Kaz snickers and Charly just shakes her head. "They are Seth Rollins originals."

"Yeah." Bo grins. "Burn it down!" He screams like the song.

Me and Charly eyes widen, Kaz even stopped drinking with his mouth gaped open in horror and confused.

"Weren't you guys the main ones helping Miz beat up Seth?" I question them.

Curtis thinks about it. "Were we?"

"Uh, yeah." Kaz nodded. "Remember? You all pretty much had that big fight with The Shield. Then you helped beat him up plenty of times."

"Cost him matches." Charly continues.

"Beat up his brothers." I finished.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Curtis stops us. "That is in the past. We are looking towards the future." He confidently whispers. We raise our brows at them. "We need a new leader and we know in our hearts, it's the architect."

I really didn't think their future involved Seth Rollins being their new Miz. From knowing Seth myself, I just didn't see it happening, not even in hell.

"Well boys." I clap my hands. "I wish you luck and I will let you know if I see him. Or I will tell him you two wonderful guys are looking for him."

"Good looking out." Curtis nods, he slaps Bo chest. "Come on, lets go check the other side of the building." They were about to go but Curtis back tracks with a pointed finger. "Hey Melody. Your not looking for a interview team are you?"

He was joking. Right?

"Because if we can't get Seth, then we don't mind being assistants for you." Bo offered. "Help do some digging, get the scoop."

"Sorry guys." I bite back my laugh. "You have to wear a skirt or a dress to be on my side."

They look at each other with a shrug, and look back at me.

"Will the skirt make our butts look big or anything?" Curtis seriously asks.

Kaz lowers his cup serious. "Oh my god."

Charly looked at them crazy.

I shake my head. "Guys, I was joking." My hands go up in defense. "I don't need any help."

"Your loss." Curtis shrugs. "Come on, Bo."

"If you change your mind," Bo winks, and gives me a thumbs up. "You know where to find us."

Apparently, I'm going to find them both on a cross dressing magazine! Those two were looking for a leader that bad that they were asking women too.

I watch them leave, and blinked a couple of times. "What the heck just happened?" I look at Kaz.

"You know, they wouldn't look to bad in skirts." Kaz thinks about it. "A gray pencil skirt set with a-"

Charly stops him. "No, get that visual out of your head and I hate you already put it in mine." Kaz chuckles.

As if somehow having right time and dodging a bullet.

Seth Rollins walks pass, but he double takes when he saw me. He gave a wave and starts to come back and over to us.

"What's up guys?" Seth smiles, he nods his head up.

"Hey, Seth." Kaz and Charly both chime.

They both realized what they did and snap dirty looks to each other.

I smile at their flirting attempts and playfully roll my eyes, and shake my head. "Hey, Seth. You on your way out?" I point towards the ring.

"Nope not yet." Seth shook his head. "I'm about to go get my phone out of the locker room."

"You may not want to go that way then." Kaz chuckled.

Charly smirks, I giggled and nodded in agreement.

Seth brows knot together. "Why not? Who's down that way?"

I sighed. "Well, since Miz is gone, the Miztourage is looking for a new Miz." Seth was still confused as to why it involved him. "They are wearing your shirts and trying to recruit you as their new leader."

Seth frowned. "Well that is never happening."

I shrugged. "They have strong faith that it is."

"Wow," Seth shakes his head. "Well this should be funny to see. If they ever do find me that is."

"If?" Charly repeats with a slight laugh. "Oh no my friend. They are determined, they will find you soon."

"God." Seth palms his face.

I chuckle and pat his arm. "Good luck with that, pal."

Seth heavy sighs. "Thanks for the heads up, guys. Just when I thought I was going to have a peaceful night." He shakes his head and starts to leave. "Don't tell them you saw me, please."

"Saw you where?"

"That is why you're the best." He smiles, Seth points at me as he backed up. "And you look amazing tonight as always Melody." Seth winks.

I playfully roll my eyes. "Goodbye, Seth freaking Rollins."

He laughed. "You'll come around one day!" Seth walks off down the hall

Kaz watched him go. "Out of all people back here." He says lowly, Kaz whacks my arm. "Melody I hate you!"

I jump and grab my arm. "Me, what the hell did I do?!"

"How long will you lead that man on?" Kaz points in the direction Seth left in. "Can't you see he wants you."

"Kaz, stop it." I roll my eyes. "He does not and you know he doesn't."

"Yes he does!" Kaz argues.

I shook my head at him. Seth did not want me, the two of us just had a good relationship backstage. He was like an older brother to me back here and was my gaming partner. Since the people I hung out with didn't like video games as much, I had to find my group that did. Also, I had known Seth since he first came here in The Shield. He always play flirted but we both already knew we didn't see each other in that way. Besides, his girlfriend works for my uncle, which is pretty much how they met. I'm the reason they even started talking in the first place.

"He has a girlfriend Kaz." Charly brings up

"Oh you hush." Kaz waves her off, he points at her. "Don't think I didn't hear that flirtatious 'hey' you gave him."

Charly jaw dropped. "You gave the same one you hypocrite!"

Kaz hands went to his hips. "Spell, 'hypocrite', Charly."

"Shut the hell up." Charly turns her head up.

"Ha!" He points, Kaz looks back to me. "Look, all I'm saying is that nobody will be just friends with girls that looks like you two and not want you at some point or at least have those thoughts every now and then."

I shrug. "You don't."

Kaz frowns. "Duh, I'm gay. Your good looking babe but your not my type, all three of us are playing for the same team, but I know how the guy mind works ladies." He taps his head. "I watched how Seth stares at you sometimes." Me and Charly shake our heads. "If he didn't have that girlfriend. I know for sure that he would have been ripped your clothes off, threw you on the bed, and went-"

"Stop." I clamp my hand over his mouth. "Talking."

Charly slowly shakes her head at him with a frown. I take my hand down from Kaz mouth.

"I'm just saying." Kaz sighs with his hands in defense.

"And I'm just saying, that I know Seth. We have been good friends since 2014, and I for one know he is very happy with who he is with." I tell Kaz. "The two of us look at each other as best friends and nothing more. Never did."

"So he never made a move?" Kaz brow raised.

I shrug. "Playfully but never serious."

As much as Seth wouldn't be a bad choice for me. We both knew it just wasn't there for a relationship, we were great friends though and good ears for each other when it came to needing to talk. I honestly think other then Kaz that he is the only real male friend I ever really had.

Kaz thinks. "Hmm. Now my radar is starting to move on that note."

"Your radar is broken and you're reaching if you're thinking what I think you are." Charly bluntly said, I giggle.

"There is always a hater among us all." Kaz scoffed. "Let me dream Charly! First Finn, and now Seth. Just because you and Sam want to be cat ladies does not mean I want that life with the two of you!"

Charly jaw fell open.

I laugh and shake my head.

As I was laughing, I looked over my shoulder and as I did I had to do a double take. Maybe I was seeing things or I was seeing it differently then what it looked like.

Down the hall; behind us, was Dolph Ziggler and with him was Drew McIntyre and it wasn't them being there that threw me off. It was Drew, who was just staring in our direction.

At least, I think he is staring in our direction. I really couldn't tell because his damp hair that was down; covered up some of his eyes. He was dressed for his tag match with Dolph against Titus and Apollo Crews after they attacked them last week.

I remembered when Drew was here in his 3MB days but was let go after a while and boy did he make up for it. This just wasn't the same guy at all and he made that clear since coming back in NXT. I did know that he got a small injury and disappeared for a while after his last match in NXT, but now here he was on the main roster with Ziggler.

I applaud all his work for coming back but it now seemed to me that he was protecting Ziggler.

This Drew was different from the guy who used to goof around in that ring with Heath and Jinder.

Drew had grew, he was more thick, muscled, firmed and built. To be honest the man was frightening as hell right now and it wasn't just because of his new look but that nasty and scary attitude that he had with him. They started calling him the Scottish Psychopath and to be honest, I was starting to believe it from his entire vibe that he gave off now. I know after being let go with WWE, when you come back, you want to make a big statement but Drew had done a little more then that.

When I did use to see him down NXT, I kept my distance from the guy and did my job. He wasn't that bad last year in NXT like he is now but it was still something there that I couldn't shake. It was something about him that told me to just 'Stay Away', and I listened to that feeling very faithfully.

Drew continued to stare in my direction. The lines in my forehead crease as I stared back at him.

He was a little ways away but the energy of his stare somehow reached down the hall to us. I know they say that sometimes people stare off into space but I got a strong feeling that this wasn't one of those times. Those cold ice blue eyes staring a hole right through us.

I almost forgot where I was as I continued to stare back at him. Since when could something like a stare be so intimidating that it freezes you. It felt like if I broke the stare now that I would lose some kind of secret game but I wanted to know if it was anything else in front of me that he could possibly be staring at.

Dolph was on his phone in his gear and talking to Drew. The one major thing was, Drew wasn't paying any attention to him because he was to busy staring down here at us.

My eyes started to squint in confusion, and Drew tilted his head up raising a slight brow. I lost the staring game and turned my head, taking a quick look ahead but it was nobody there but Kaz and Charly; who were talking.

So he is staring down here at us. Why? What did we do? I don't remember getting on his bad side.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked away from Drew as I turn my head back around. "Guys," I stopped Kaz and Charly conversation.

"Yes, Melo-" Kaz saw my face. "The hell is with you?"

"Yeah." Charly noticed my expression as well. "You look scared. What's your problem?"

"My problem is Drew McIntyre staring down here at us like we are on his list." I said. They were confused and giving me crazy looks. "Over my shoulder to the right. Don't make it obvious that you're looking back at him."

Charly scratches her head; and slowly turns to look, Kaz whistles and looks in the same direction.

I rolled my eyes up with a sigh and shake my head.

That looked more obvious then them just straight up looking down the hall the minute I said it.

Kaz stops whistling, he scoffs and snaps his head back to me. "What are you talking about? He's not looking down here."

"Yes, he is." I said.

"No, Mel." Charly shakes her head. "He really isn't. His back is to us, actually."

"What? No he was just-"

I turn around and my jaw immediately dropped to the damn floor. Drew now had his back to us as him and Dolph were talking among each other. There was no way I just imagined all of that just now, not that stare, he was looking down here.

"No, but he was just-." I muttered.

Kaz wide eyes looks over at Charly. He points to me and draw circles around his head with his other finger. I slap his hand down when I caught this out the corner of my eye.

"Stop it! I am not crazy, he was just looking down here and for a good minute too." I try to tell them. "I turned to see if he was looking at someone else but he was staring at us."

"Oookay." Kaz pat my back. "We believe you."

I rolled my eyes and slapped his hands off. "Knock it off. I'm serious."

"So what if he was?" Charly shrugs. "He probably was spaced out."

I wanted to agree with that but I tested that theory and he answered when he tilted his head to my reaction.

"I really don't think so." I shake my head, looking at her. "I mean he was pretty focused. I'm talking hit list focused."

"I doubt it." Charly shakes her head. "Drew looks like a guy that stays in his head a lot. You probably thought he was staring down here at us but he really wasn't. We are in the middle of the walkway here. When your spacing off you could do anything that makes a person think you're focusing on them. Happens all the time."

Well I couldn't argue entirely with that. I just couldn't shake the feelings I got from that stare that he gave.

"Yeah," I shrug. "You got a point, Charly."

"Wait for it," Kaz pauses and looked at his watch, we give him looks. "-aaand..hell just froze."

"Shut, up." Charly rolls her eyes playfully. "Come on. Lets go get some food please, I'm hungry."

Kaz head tilts. "When are you not hungry?"

Charly lip twitched in a frown. "Why didn't you just go away with Curt?"

"Because then there would be no one to annoy you." Kaz walks.

Charly groans following him. "God, you're so annoying."

I went to follow them but found myself looking back down the hall at Drew and Dolph, and I wasn't prepared when I saw him already looking over his shoulder at me this time.

Kaz and Charly had started walking and no one else was ahead of us. I look back at them before snapping my head back at Drew. My reaction made his lips twitch up in a smirk, and my jaw went slack.

I knew it! He was staring and he seemed to take enjoyment out of knowing he made me look crazy because his smirk grew. There was no way I was just seeing things or he was just staring off into space.

Before I could turn and get my friends attention, he turned around and walked away with Dolph as the two of them went down the hall together.

"Melody!" Kaz shouts. "Move those heels woman, I need food!"

I backed up slowly and turned around but not before throwing a curious quick glance over my shoulder again.

He was staring at us but when I told my friends and they looked back, he made it seem like that was never possible since he turned all the way around.

What the hell was the point to all of that? Was it for fun for him? One minute he was staring a hole through me like his enemy, then his stare goes blank and lastly he smirks from it all. Everything about that was confusing and I just didn't get why he did it.

It's a question I didn't want to know the answer too but I had a bad feeling in the back of my mind...I was going to eventually find out.

* * *

**That was the first chapter. Check out the second chapter as well and don't forget to leave a review if you like it so far and want to see more of it!**

**Chapter Two- I Don't Like You**


	2. I Don't Like You

**Authors Note- I don't know if anybody left a review for the last chapter. If you did thank you, and I hope to anyone else that comes you give it a chance. Considering I haven't done a story like this when it comes to WWE since Beauty The Beast, I might be a little rusty but I'm going to keep going.**

* * *

**_~For Better Or Worse~_**

**Chapter Two**

Charly got called away for a meeting a little while after we got to catering, so it was just me and Kaz. After we ate, we spared some time walking through the arena.

"I'm telling you." I continued to try and tell Kaz. "He was smirking and staring when you walked away. I am not going crazy."

"Let him stare." Kaz scoffs. "You get a guy like Seth that secretly loves you, and Drew who stares. I'm not really sympathizing with you."

"I didn't ask for that last thing and I told your butt me and Seth are just friends!"

Kaz rolls his eyes. "Mhm."

"I get nowhere with you!" I threw my hands up. "Can you attempt to put on your friend hat?"

"Alright, fine." Kaz puts on a fake hat with a smile. I chuckle and shake my head. "If the man was having a staring game with you. What's the harm?" His brow raised. "Have you seen that man?"

"Chill your boxers." I point. Kaz chuckles and playfully rolls his eyes. "It was the stare he was giving us before that, and I just didn't like him playing that game like he wasn't-"

"Wait a minute? 'The stare he was giving us?'" I nodded, and Kaz shakes his head. "No, no, no. It was you."

"Don't single me out now!" My jaw drops. "What kind of friend are you?"

"A truthful one." He shrugs.

"Uh-huh." I poke my tongue in my cheek. "Truthful huh?" Kaz smiles. "Okay. So, your a natural blonde?"

Kaz smile dropped. "That was just so cold. How could you?"

"Stop avoiding the question." I sung.

"Go to hell." Kaz sung back.

"Exactly, my point." I roll my eyes. "And we can't just say me. Charly was there."

"But he didn't let Charly see him staring, did he?" Kaz points out. I thought about it and shake my head with a sigh. "Somebody had a moment with Scottish town." He sings, enjoying every second of this.

I cringe. "No, I already didn't like that smirk or that look he was giving me. Also anybody that attacks people like he did clearly has issues. I don't deal with guys like that."

"I'll take him." Kaz raise his hand. I look over at him. "What? You clearly aren't interested, can't I have a life?"

"Please get some help." I said.

Sam sighs walking over to us. "Hey guys. Where's Charly?"

I shrug. "Meeting. How was superstar check in?"

"Eh, nobody broke anything." Sam waves it off. We start walking with her. "Did I miss anything?" She sips her water.

"Melody is being stalked." Kaz said.

My eyes widened. "Wha-"

Sam quickly stops drinking, her eyes widened. "Melody is being what?"

"Kaz!" I outstretch my arms. "Really man?"

Kaz hands went up in defense. "Well, what do you want to call it? You said he was staring at you."

"That isn't the same as stalking."

"It's close and leads there." He points.

"No, it isn't and doesn't always." I point back. I slapped his hand down. "Knock it off."

"Who is stalking you?" Sam looks at me worried, she grips her stethoscope around her neck. "Just say the name, Mel."

Kaz brow raised, looking at her crazy. "What in the hell are you gonna do with that, check his heart beat?" Sam glares at him with a pout. "Tell him to take deep breaths?" Sam swings it to quickly pop him against the head. "Ouch!" He rubs the spot with a hiss. "Bitch."

"I'm mostly going to do that." Sam smiles, she snaps her serious look to me. "Now who is it?"

"I'm not being stalked." I calm her down. "It was just Drew playing some stupid staring game earlier." Sam brow raised a little, as she was obviously confused. "Okay let me explain it better to you." Sam nods. "He was staring and I caught him which led to a stare down like a real intense one. I didn't know if he was staring at me or past me because we were in the hall and I didn't want to break the stare because it felt like he really was looking and if I broke it then that would mean I loose this sick game of his. Long story short, I broke it to get some more eyes on this out of Kaz and Charly, to be sure I wasn't loosing it."

Kaz leans to Charly. "This is where we thought she lost it."

"Hush!" I hushed him. "Back on track here! Listen to this, when I tell Kaz and Charly and they look, he was turned around like he wasn't just staring and watching us."

"Again, with the us." Kaz threw his hands ups. "It was you!"

"Still staying on track." I rolled my eyes and point to Kaz. "They, think I'm crazy about the whole him staring, and then we start to leave. But then when I look back before I go, the man was staring again and this time he smirked because what he did worked." Sam eyes widened as she raises a brow. "It worked because he wanted them to think I was crazy and that I was loosing my mind and making this up-and don't look at me like that Sammy!"

"I'm sorry!" Sam apologizes.

Kaz scoffs. "I know all of this already and even I just thought you were crazy all over again."

"Why would he be staring at you though?" Sam asks. "Did you ever say anything to him?"

"No!" I quickly shake my head. "I have never spoke to the man, or even looked at him-"

"Until now," Kaz nods. I glare at him. "-but go on." My eyes went into slits. "What?"

"To end this." I look back to Sam. "No. I have not said a thing to the man or even looked at him until now, but that is because he looked at me first. I think." My brows furrowed. "I'm not sure."

Of course I never did anything to Drew. I never even talked to the man and didn't want to. The guy was scary and not only was it that about him, I didn't like what him and Dolph were doing since teaming together. Both of them were just too full of themselves and that wasn't interesting, it was just annoying to me. My mom always warned me that it was the pretty ones that are the most jerks and ones with bad attitudes. Man was she seriously right about that.

Sam shrugs. "Well I wouldn't worry about it then Mel. The way him and Ziggler are right now, he was probably just being an ass."

"That's true." I shrugged. "But if he wasn't?"

"Well, unless you can tell me what else it would be." Sam folds her arms. "You never spoke, never looked at each other-" Kaz opened his mouth. "Until now." Sam points and Kaz closed his mouth up. "Then I don't see why he would be staring at you. Then again, you're pretty, maybe he likes the way you look."

"Uh, no." I frowned. "I'm good on that note."

Kaz nods and smiles. "She has Seth."

"I do not!" I slap his arm.

Sam chuckles. "Like I said. It was probably nothing. So I wouldn't even worry about it. Besides girly, your up in a bit. So get that out of your head, you have a job to do." She motions to the TV.

"Ugh." I groaned. "Just my freaking luck. I'll meet up with you two in a bit."

"No. Charly is still not back yet." Kaz groans. "Don't leave me with Sam."

Sam jaw drops. "Hey, your no prize either!" She points

"Be nice to each other, please." I sighed, walking off. "Behave Kaz."

"I'm always behaved!"

Sam scoffed. "Bull-crap"

I left the two of them and went to do my interviews tonight with Kevin, and Sami Zayn, then Jinder Mahal, Elias, and the B Team. As Charly said, you had the good ones to interview and then you had the down right crazy ones. I can safely say that all of mines tonight were down right crazy, but at least the B team was funny and crazy.

I finished up at the gorilla position.

"Hey, Melody." One of the lead backstage hands stopped me. "Change of plans. The match between Titus Worldwide and Drew and Dolph is about to end, your going to interview the winner of it. Alright?"

"Uhh..." I had no time as he shoved the paper in my hand. "W-Wait, I thought Charly was doing this one?"

"Change of plans. We got her interviewing Braun." He pats my back. "So you get a pass from that one tonight."

"No, no, I actually prefer-" I sighed giving up, he was already walking off and did not hear a word I said. "You got to be kidding me."

This was not my night tonight. I hated last minute changes but I had no choice in the matter.

I sighed looking back at the TV; watching the match.

_**On TV**_

_Drew and Dolph had Apollo in the ring, Dolph had a hold of him._

_Drew lifts Apollo chin to look at him. "You are nothing! Do you hear me? Nothing!"_

That was absolutely disgusting to me. Who get enjoyment out of telling somebody stuff like that? Considering I had to deal with that in my life at one point, I never took to well to people doing it.

_Drew hit the ropes and comes off hitting Apollo with a kick at the same time as Dolph hit him with Zig-Zag._

_"Good-night!" Booker reacts._

_Drew covered him._

_"One!"_

I shook my head head at this. For the love of god I hoped Apollo kicked out of this somehow.

_"Two!"_

_"Three!"_

The worse sound to my ears all night. The second most when I heard Drew theme hit right after they called for the bell and announced him and Dolph as the winners.

I got the cue and walked out on the stage and went down the ramp, to the ring. This was going to be extremely uncomfortable considering after what I just watched them do and what Drew did earlier with that entire scene in the hall.

Getting in the ring; the music started to lower.

Dolph and Drew took both a side of me when I stepped and I don't know why but I felt Drew staring down at me. The last thing I was going to do was break character and give him satisfaction by turning around. It was like the guy had enjoyment out of having an effect on me and I didn't like it.

I moved a little closer to Dolph. I hated to admit it but I felt safer next to this guy then I did near Drew.

"Dolph." I spoke into the mic. "Dolph, when you came to RAW last week in the superstar shake up. You said that things would be different this time because you didn't come alone." Dolph smirks and gives me a look, he looks behind me at Drew and I could only assume they exchanged a look. I rolled my eyes a little and asked anyway. "So you know I have to ask, why did you bring Drew McIntyre with you?"

"I think everyone here knows why I brought this man with me!" Dolph points to Drew. "Since day one. No ones ever had my back and now I got him watching my back and this guy-did you see? Melody did you see what he just did?"

I nodded slowly. "He beat up a man and called him nothing. I saw."

Dolph chuckled and shook his head. "He did that and more. This man right here," he points at Drew. "-he is dangerous!"

The crowd cheered a little in agreement.

Drew steps up so he towered over me, his chest pressed against my shoulder making my body quickly tense up from him being so close to me.

I slowly turn around to him and point the mic towards him. Drew stares daggers at me, but for the sake of being on TV I couldn't look away or walk away from him. I had to stare back into those soulless blue eyes. He had such a mean look to him and that angry stare made me want to back into the corner and be far away from him as possible.

Drew touched my hand as he took the mic from me but he didn't break eye contact with me for a second.

"He's right." Drew says. "I am dangerous. I'm especially dangerous to a locker room whose apparently gone soft." He looks away from me and to the camera. "I walk around and I see no fire! No ambition. People just collecting checks and it makes me sick." I raised a brow at that as he actually had a point there, some guys in the back were doing that. "This. This is what a superstar looks like. This is how a superstar speaks, and I got all the credentials in the world to back it up and you can trust me, trust me when I tell you that times are a changing." He backed up and looked down at me, I look up at him a little wide eyed. "I'm not what WWE wants. I am the wake up call and reality check that this place desperately needs." The crowd cheers, Drew tilts his head a little and gives me a look making my breath hitch up in my throat. "I'm the thing a lot of people need and they will get what they have been looking for. And me? I'm going to get what I want, sooner or later."

I raised my brow at that last part. Was he still talking about the job? Drew lowers the mic and continued his stare down on me but seeing as he was done, I broke the stare to look down. I slowly nod and take the mic back but Dolph took it from me making me do a double take.

"We don't give a damn about stealing the show!" Dolph says. "Because this, this right here! This is the show!"

Dolph theme hit, he threw my mic down.

So-disrespectful. The rude bastard could have at least gave the mic back to me.

Him and Drew start to leave. I shake my head and pick the mic up off the mat and the commentators soon took over.

Getting out on the apron, I go down the steps and start making my way up the ramp to the back.

I get the meaning of what they were saying but there was so many different ways they could go about doing this. Literally looking a guy like Apollo in the face and calling him 'nothing' was a stretch. He was one of the hardest working guys back there but he never got any recognition for it which was a little upsetting sometimes.

There was a lot of men in the back who I knew for sure did not qualify under Drew's little speech, granted he was right, but he was also wrong. I really didn't like that last part that he said and that he said it down to me at that. There was three cameras pointed at him, he should have looked at them and said that

I walked through the back curtain and gave the stage hand, Nick, my mic. He looked up and behind me with a shocked expression and starts to back up.

"Nick?" I questioned him. "Where are you goi-Nick?" He quickly turned around and walked off.

The heck was all of that for? I waved him off and turn around but was met with sight of somebody's chest. The bad part was, I knew exactly who's chest it was standing in front of me and I did not like it one bit.

I tried to weigh out my options, I could side step and go around him. Or I could back up but that would lead me into the damn wall. So never mind, not that many options to weigh out once I really think about it.

"Eventually brown eyes, you're going to have too look up at me." Drew's voice finally spoke. It was firm but soft at the same time and he had a really nice accent that was now a lot more clear since he wasn't yelling.

I take a cautious step back just to create some distance and look up. Me doing that, got an amused smirk out of him. He had a towel thrown over his shoulder and water in his hand with his hair pushed back to show his face.

Those same intense blue eyes from earlier and out in the ring, they didn't look so intense anymore, now that he was back here. He was still scary but he was more relaxed now that he wasn't in the 'ring mode' right now.

I was definitely going to pimp slap Nick for seeing somebody like Drew behind me and instead of warning me he ran away and left me with the person they labeled as a sottish psychopath.

Finding it in me, I had finally opened my mouth.

"Did you need something?"

"Yes, I did." Drew took a step to me. I took my step back, and he raised an amused brow. "What are you doing?"

"Liking my person space that you seem to keep trying to break." I nodded motioning between us. "So if you could stay right there for me. I would appreciate it."

He chuckled. "That's funny. You didn't mind anything about your personal space when we were out there. If I remember correctly. I was very close to you out there, and yet, you didn't move away from me."

I folded my arms across my chest. "It's called being professional."

"It's called, a lie." Drew casually drinks his water.

I had to stop my jaw from dropping and just shook my head.

"No it isn't a lie. You can clearly see back here that I don't like you that close right now." I point out. "Out there was different because we were on camera and I didn't need anything to look weird."

"Uh-huh." He nods.

"I'm serious." I drop my hands. "Now seriously, what do you want?"

Drew shrugs. "I was going to ask you that same question. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry?" My brows furrowed together.

"I said, what do you want?" Drew repeats. "You asked Dolph what I was doing here. The way you asked was with some attitude in your voice, ya sound almost a little hostile when it comes to me. Did I do anything to you little one?"

Did he just throw shade about my height?

"You-your joking." I look at him not believing this. Drew brow quirks with a slight head shake saying 'nope'. "Okay, well let me refresh your memory. Do you recall that staring at me from earlier?"

Drew raised a brow confused. "I don't recall any of that."

"You are not going to make me seem like I'm crazy again." I shake my head.

"Well that would be the healthy first step to recovery." Drew smirks. "Just because people look in your direction, it does not mean you are the one they have their eye on."

"So, you weren't staring at me?" A feeling of relief was on it's way.

"Now I never said that." Drew slowly shook his head. "But you should just try to stop assuming things based off sight. That's how you get hurt around here."

"Hurt by who?" I scoffed. "You?"

Drew chuckled deeply. "I would never hurt ya, Melody." My name danced off his tongue in his accent.

I don't know why that sent a weird feeling to my chest but it did.

"Right." I warily look at him from the way he said it. "Well this has been fun-"

"Not so fast." Drew shook his head. "You never answered my question."

"If it makes you feel better, McIntyre." I look up at him with a shrug. "You never answered mine either. So it's fair."

Drew chuckles and looks off for a brief second before back down at me. I realized how close he had strangely gotten again but another step would have my back to the wall and I was not about to box myself in with a guy like him. We were not turning it into one of those situations.

"Yes, Melody." He nods. I raised a brow. "I was staring at you earlier."

"I knew it!" I pointed.

He was amused. "But you stared back."

"Oh no, no, don't turn this on me." I shake my head. "What was your deal with the staring? Do you know how crazy my friend thought I was?" Drew smirks. "Not funny. They thought I made up you staring at me."

"Sounds like to me you really wanted it to be true that I was staring at you." Drew said. "Not because you didn't want to be called crazy either."

I frowned. "If not for that, then why would I want that?" I shook my head. "It's not like I like you. I don't particularity hate you but I don't like you."

"You have a lying problem don't you?" Drew head tilts. "You know that is bad for your skin, and yours is a little to good for that." He lifted his hand near me.

"Don't touch me." I said, avoiding his hand. "And your the one bad for the skin."

Drew scoffs under his breath. "That's the best comeback you got?"

I fumbled with my words nervously. "I-I-I'm having a rough day, okay?"

I don't know if it was from him being so close or the fact we were even talking. Him entirely made me nervous but I was to confused to figure out if in a good or bad way.

"I was having one of those to." Drew looks down. "Not anymore though."

"That's good for you." I sighed. "Can you move now please?"

"Not until you answer my question Melody." He playfully says my name. I give him a weird look for this. "I answered yours. Now answer mines. What did I do to you?" He bends his head to make eye contact with me. "Do you not like me, or just how I conduct my business? Which is it?"

I nodded as I thought about it. "Both. Goodbye." I walk right into his arm, that came out to block me. I instantly moved back so his arm wouldn't touch me. "What? I answered you."

"Why?" He asks.

"Why, what?" I gave him a funny look.

"Why don't you like me?" Drew asks.

I shrugged. "Do you care?"

"I'm asking aren't I." Drew gives me a look. "Can't dislike a person you don't know anything about. Now can you?"

"Yes." I nodded. "I seen all I have to from you and the way you are is just something I know I wouldn't ever be around. You like to put fear into people and I don't like that or want to deal with that ever again when it comes to anyone as a person."

Drew shrugs. "Again, that's business."

"Okay and that's my opinion I just gave you." I said. "You wanted an answer. You got it, now goodbye." Drew blocked my path by stepping in my way. I was annoyed as I had glared up at him. "Move it."

"Or what?" His tone was amused.

"Or I'll make you." I said trying to sound tough. He snorts but held back his laugh. "And what is funny?"

"You attempting to be tougher than you look." Drew smirks. "It's cute."

"Shut up." I go to move his arm.

Damn. I struggled try to move it.

What the hell was his arm a brick molded into a shape of an arm? That thing was solid like a rock but then again at least I would maybe get somewhere with a rock.

"Why do I think this is just your excuse to feel me up?" Drew questions, playfully. "You don't want me touching you but yet here you are, touching me."

"I am touching you to move you. Nothing else." I let go of his arm.

"You don't want to leave so bad." He shook his head.

I blink at a lost. "What gave you that delusion?"

Drew nods his head to the open space on the other side of him. "That." My mouth gaped open at the rest of the space, Drew smirks and slowly turns back to me. "Delusion?"

"I did not see that." I defended.

"Because you were to busy focused on my face and my arm, and me staring, I know." Drew nods.

I looked at him crazy. "Get over yourself." Drew laughs, I shake my head and go around him to leave. I felt my arm get gently grabbed which made me flinch back and spin around to look at him. "Hands off."

"You touched my arm, I thought it was fair." He shrugs.

"No it isn't fair. We have two different intentions." I shook my head.

Drew smirks. "Now you're assuming what my intentions are?" He chuckles. "Your funny."

"No your funny." I retort. "What is your problem?"

Drew went to say something.

"Melody?" A familiar voice calls out behind me.

I turn around to see the best person I could right now.

"Seth?"

Thank. GOD.

Drew looks up and instantly his playful smile drops into a frown and there it was.

That look that was in the ring had returned and the Drew that I was just with had left the scene. What threw me off was Seth looking at him exactly the same way and I had no idea why.

Drew just got here, they haven't crossed any paths yet, what was the look with the frowning and the mean stares?

Seth turns his head down to me, and instantly I saw his eyes soften. "You alright?"

I went to answer.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Drew questions with a smirk, but that smirk wasn't amusement like it was with me. I could tell from the glare still there in his eyes that were staring daggers in Rollins.

"I don't know." Seth shrugs, he glares back up at Drew. "But I didn't know your name was Melody either." All Drew could do was stare at him with a look that could kill but it didn't phase Seth in the slightest. "Melody, your friends are looking for you. You should come on before they get worried."

"Uh, yeah." I snap out of it and look back at Drew, his eyes flickered to me before back up at Seth with some kind of warning.

I walk over to Seth, who puts his hand on the center of my back and leads me away from Drew who stared watching us leave. We walked down the hall and he waited until we marked some good distance before he drops his hand from my back.

"You alright?" Seth asks, coming to a stop.

"Of course." I wave it off. "It was just Drew."

"That's exactly why I'm asking if you were okay." Seth says. "I do not like that guy." He shot a look down the hall with a head shake.

"I can feel you on that one." I rolled my eyes, letting out a sigh I pat his shoulder making him smile. "Thanks though. I owe you one from saving me from that or me embarrassing myself."

"You do well with that last thing." Seth sighs.

"Watch it." I point.

He laughs. "How did you end up in a face off with McIntyre?"

"To be the baddest you got to beat them." I say. Seth brow raises amused. "I could have taken him and you know it."

"Okay, whatever you say." Seth chuckles. "If he gives you trouble though, don't go Mayweather, just come and find me. Alright?"

I laughed. "Fine, but I can take him though."

"I'm sure you can." Seth smiles. "Seriously Melody, I'm here if you need me when it comes to guys like him around here."

"I know." I smiled and start to walk pass him. "I gotta go find my friends, I'll see you Rollins."

"See you, Mel." Seth nods.

_**Later that night...**_

The night seemed to drag on and I love RAW but I'm glad it was over.

After that entire thing with Drew, I decided to keep it to myself. It was nothing I needed to concern my friends about and I still didn't know what to make of it so there was no point in talking about it. The only thing they saw was what happened out in the ring and I was going to keep it that way for a while.

I didn't like him but the guy seriously wouldn't get out of my head, especially after what happened earlier.

It was like a switch with him. All it took was one thing or one person and the Drew that I was talking too and looked like he was enjoying himself, in his own weird way, was gone. I didn't know what issues lied ahead with him and Seth Rollins but it is clear that they have some for some reason. Maybe Drew rubbed him the wrong way when he was here in 3MB, I don't know, but I didn't want to know either.

Once we got to the hotel, we got checked in and went up to our room. Since it was only going to be for two nights we got a suite to share. Me and Kaz got a room, Charly and Sam got one, and Curt got the pullout couch.

I was in my room unpacking with Kaz.

"Damn, my bag got left in the trunk." I tossed my clothes on the bed and pick up the keys.

"Just get it tomorrow." Kaz waves it off.

"Can't, it has my inhaler in it." I start to leave. "I'm going to drag Charly with me on the walk."

"Don't get kidnapped!" Kaz calls out.

"Wow, thanks." I laughed.

Kaz sticks his head out of the room. "If you do, can I have those silver sparkle shorts?" I glare back at him, he shrinks back with a smile. "Never mind."

"Charly can you walk with me?" I walk into the living room, where Charly sat on the couch with Curt watching TV. "My bag with my inhaler and stuff is still in the trunk."

"How?" Charly looks over at Curt. "I thought you said you grabbed all the bags out of there?"

"No, I said I grabbed what I could and the rest would have to walk." Curt rephrases.

Charly groans. "Such an ass."

"I wouldn't get so snappy. Your purse is still in there." Curt shrugs.

Charly eyes widened. "What if somebody broke in there?"

"Charly come on, you don't have any money in that thing." Curt assures. "I checked already." Charly whacks him with the pillow in his face, making him fall off the couch.

Sam came out her room to see only this. "He hasn't been with us for two hours and he's about to die." She looks over at me and saw the keys in my hand. "Where are you going?"

"To the truck." I sighed. "Since somebody left some things."

Sam looks down at Curt. "What are you good for?" Curt opens his mouth, she stops him. "Don't! Answer-that." He smirks and closes his mouth.

Charly gets up. "Come on, lets go."

"Anybody want anything while we're out?" I ask, opening the door.

Sam tosses Charly the ice bucket. "Other then ice, no. Oh wait, could you get some oreos from that store down there?"

Curt looks at her up and down. "Please, the last thing you need is cookies."

Sam eyes widened as she snaps her head back at him.

"It was nice knowing you, Curt." Charly closes the door.

The last thing we heard was a slight scream from Curt.

"Poor man." I laughed.

The two of us made our way downstairs.

"Ugh, this is such a nice hotel." Charly groans. "I don't want to leave it tomorrow. It's always the good ones that I get attached too."

I giggled and shake my head. "Are we working out tomorrow morning?"

"Sure am." Charly nods. "The gym in this place is huge and on our floor. I peeped while going around. Hey, how's your mom doing by the way?"

"She's doing good." I nod. "I talked to her yesterday and apparently she now has this new friend Michael who takes her on trips with my aunt and her husband. She told me not to call her for a couple of days. Something about partying with the cabana boys." Charly brow raises, I shake my head and stop her before she could ask. "I don't want to know and I didn't ask."

Charly nods her head and puts her hands up in defense with a slight laugh. "How about your dad? Have you," My smile drops a little from him being brought up. "-talked to him?"

"No." I shake my head. "Don't think I want to for a long time either. I'm just glad my mother is doing better and is finally happy, she deserves that. Not someone who mentally abuses her or physically either. Him coming back into her life was mistake and I knew it was going to end with something crazy happening."

"I just can't believe she didn't press charges on him." Charly scoffs. "I would have."

"So would I. My mom still loves him, for some reason." I looked down. "She probably still does."

My parents was a tough subject for me every time. Even though me and my mom were close now, we weren't always this close at one point. I lived with my aunt and uncle since the age of sixteen and once I graduated I was on my own and free but when I was younger I wasn't so free and living with my actual parents, it was a nightmare I never woke up from. I loved my mother and I loved my dad, but I never wanted to see him again for the rest of my life or even talk to him. Not after everything he did since I was young and what he put my mother through when I got older. It's certain things that is just unforgivable and he did those things.

Once we got our bags from the truck, we walked back inside.

Charly spotted something. "Hang on."

I stopped and looked over at her. "What?"

"Is that Elias and Liv Morgan?" Charly points out.

I look in the direction with a squint, my eyes widened when I finally saw them.

They were over by the hotel restaurant entrance talking.

"It is actually." I was taken back. "Wow. I didn't know Liv was his type."

"Neither did I." Charly shakes her head.

"I mean they could be talking about the show." I suggest.

Liv laughs hitting Elias arm as she twirls her hair.

"Yeah, no." Charly denies.

"Definitely not." I shook my head.

"The man surprises me yet again." Charly chuckles. "For someone not into blondes, he sure is flirting with one."

"Hard." I slowly nod, my brow furrow together. "I don't ship them. Don't even see it as a Fanfiction." Charly snorts a laugh.

"Aww, admiring from a distance." A voice says.

Me and Charly both look to the side to Alexa Bliss right there with her sneaky smile plastered on her face.

"As if I wasn't already horrified tonight. Hey, Alexa." I wave with a fake smile.

Charly giggles. "Hey there."

Alexa eyes went into slits. "Oh, ha-ha, you two are funny. Don't think I don't see you watching you boyfriend over there Charly."

"Ex-boyfriend." Charly corrects her. "I'm not watching I just happened to spot it and was just shocked."

"To see him moving on?" Alexa smirks.

"No, to see that immature blonds is his thing." Charly smiles. "I'm surprised Liv beat you to him, you had a shot." Alexa glares. I snort a laugh but cover my mouth to hold it back. "Also, thanks for spreading the rumor that he dumped me."

Alexa grins. "Oh you found out. Yeah, that was me." She holds up a hand. "Your welcome."

I slowly shake my head. "What do you get out of being you?"

"Is that a serious question?" Alexa scoffs. "Looking at me should be enough to tell. I wouldn't expect you to know anything about that. Just look at what you're wearing."

I looked down at myself. "A pair of jeans and a tank top. What's wrong with that?"

"If you don't know then I don't." Alexa waves it off. "Anyway, I didn't come here to discuss Chalry and her pathetic love life."

"Ouch." Charly looks off.

"I actually wanted to talk to you, Melody." Alexa smiles.

Charly draws back. "Melody watch it, I heard animals do this a lot before they attack." Alexa shoots her a frown.

"What do you want Alexa?" I sighed.

"I just want to say that I heard from a stage hand that Drew approached you backstage." Alexa smirks, folding her arms over her chest. "What was that about? Come on girl, don't hold back."

Charly eyes widened. "Wait a minute, Drew approached you backstage?"

Damnit, Alexa.

"It's not that big of deal." I shake my head.

"Oh yes it is, I heard Seth Rollins came to your rescue to." Alexa continues.

"What in the-so Nick was hiding in the shadows?" I threw my hands up.

"Hang on, Seth was there to?" Charly looks at me wide eyed. "Why does Alexa know before I do? I thought I was your friend."

"You are my friend, I didn't even tell Alexa!" I stressed. "Alexa and her eyes and ears being everywhere is being noisy yet again. Yes, Drew approached me, but it was nothing and Seth only came over to make sure I was alright because he never seen me talking to him before."

Alexa brows quirk with a nod. "So you and Seth got something huh? Male jealousy is what that sounds like."

I point at her. "Go. Away." I slowly nod.

Alexa rolls her eyes. "Fine, but this isn't over." She points. "You'll spill it or I'll figure it out." Alexa smirks. "I always knew you liked psychopaths. Considering who you dated the wolf before them." I glared a hole right through her head. "Bye, bye, ladies. Get some sleep, it will get rid of the bags."

"Oh you-just shut your mouth!" Charly retorts.

"Good one, Charly." I shake my head.

"Don't you be sarcastic." Charly turns to me. "I know that is not the real story. What happened with Drew?"

"It's a long story but can I say it when we're upstairs." I sighed. "The only reason I haven't said anything is because I don't know what to make of it, and Seth just helped me by showing up to give me an excuse to leave. Although there is more but I can't say much because I believe Alexa has canine hearing, so I will say no more."

"Fine." Charly starts walking. "Man when Kaz and Sam find out." She shakes her head. "I can't believe you didn't tell us this."

"I was going to!" Charly gives me a look. "Okay maybe not yet, but I was going to! I told you I'm still confused."

"About?" Charly raises a brow. "Was the meeting that...you know...interesting?"

"Calm your fantasy's please." I stop her with a hand. "He just, I can't explain it right now. Let's just go upstairs."

"Fine." Charly takes out her phone.

"What are you doing?" I raise a brow.

"Just texted Sam to tell Kaz were on our way back up with 9-1-1 girl talk." Charly shakes her head. I roll my eyes and sigh. "Out of all people I had to find this out from Alexa."

"Okay, granted yes you have every right to be mad about that." I agree. "That woman is so noisy. I hate her."

"Tell me about it." Charly scoffed. "I swear I believe she is the reason me and Elias broke up. Who knows what came out of her mouth."

"Oh wait." I stop. "Gotta get Sam cookies from the store. Go on, I'll meet you upstairs."

"You better, we are not done talking about this." Charly points sternly.

"Okay, okay." I stopped. "Just don't blab about anything until I get up there."

"Think about it." Charly walks off.

I wanted to throw my bag right at the back of her head but I needed what was in it and I couldn't blame her, but I could blame Alexa for opening her little big mouth. Out of all the women backstage, that one chick, got under my skin the most. I even liked the Riot Squad more then I liked her.

After getting Sam's cookies and some stuff for myself, I made my way back up to my room floor.

I bent the corner and ran right into the chest of someone, I stumbled back.

"Sorry, sorry." I apologize. "That was my bad."

I look up at the person and instantly frowned when I saw who it was. I knew he made the switch from Smackdown tonight, and I was trying to avoid bringing him up or even seeing him but here he was.

"Out of all people, I just knew I was going to run into you tonight." The person smiles.

"You have got to be kidding me." My frown deepened.

"Just the girl I wanted to see." Baron Corbin stood in front of me with that same wolfish grin he always did and all I could do was glare at him. "I missed you Melody, how have you been?"

My night has officially gone from bad to worse...

* * *

**That was chapter two!**

**I wonder what about Drew that Seth doesn't like? Also, Baron Corbin is not Melody's favorite person and I guess we will find out soon why he isn't. ****If you liked this chapter then please leave a review telling me what you think. Got any funny moments or best moments? Let me know, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Chapter Three- You Can't Forget About Me**


End file.
